


the path of purity

by phantisma



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alien Technology, Aliens Made Them Do It, Anal Sex, Audience, Light Bondage, M/M, Rape, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4257039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel Jackson and Cameron Mitchell are waiting in a borrowed cargo ship to rendezvous with Sam and the Daedalus when suddenly they find themselves prisoners of a religious sect that believes that the path of purity lies in keeping their body pure, but allows them to experience things forbidden to their body through a neural link with slaves that are forced to perform for their captors.  They waste little time in letting Cameron and Daniel know exactly what is expected of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the path of purity

**Author's Note:**

> This fic includes non-con, in which both participants are unable to give consent due to implants that force them to do as their captors please. There is also remembered non-con from the distant past and being forced to relive that event.

Daniel knew without opening his eyes that something had gone spectacularly wrong. The inside of his head felt vaguely like someone had used his brain for batting practice and his mouth was dry and metallic. He heard a groan to his left that sounded vaguely like Cameron, who must have felt about the same.

There was a female speaking a language he didn't understand not far from them, then hands, pulling his face up, turning his head. He squinted into far, far too much light, his eyes burning and watering. The woman was Castidian, judging by the vaguely blue tint of her skin and the flow of soft white robes from her shoulders. 

The other he couldn't make out clearly, though he was darker skinned and dressed in worn leather and was clearly armed. Daniel squeezed his eyes shut to quell the increase in the pain in his head and hoped the Castidian woman was friendlier than the last one he'd met.

They were a society that was hard to read. Essentially human, though their skin was tinted in shades of blue, green or orange, dependent on some variant in the diet and environment he'd never been able to discern. They seemed a society divided between great piety and great debauchery, given to prayer and contemplation, or the pursuit of pleasure, nearly to the neglect of all other aspects of life.

This one wore the robes of the Pretorate, the Castidian's vowed to service, but they seldom left the comfort of their home world. 

"Come now, gentleman." The woman said in lilting English. "I know you must be in pain, I will ease it for you."

Cameron groaned again and Daniel felt him shift, then hands were pulling him up, onto his feet. Sort of anyway. His legs were remarkably unsteady and the pounding in his head made it feel heavy, but he managed to stumble wherever the strong hands holding him up were taking him. He fought to pay attention but the pain was increasing and any minute he was going to lose the battle to even stay upright, but then he was being lowered onto something soft and the woman was back, her hand caressing over his cheek. "Sleep now, pretty one. The hunter's weapons are effective, but they are not pleasant. Sleep and this will all be but a dream."

She withdrew and Daniel wanted to follow her, ask her questions, but the pain in his head was too great and he sank into the darkness to get away from it.

 

"Jackson."

Daniel opened one eye to find Cameron's face just inches from his. "What?" He sat up slowly, running a hand over what felt like silk sheets as his eyes swept around a room that was draped with curtains and fabric with couches and beds , all in shades of gold and red and white. His eyes swept over Cameron's body, then his own. Their uniforms were gone and in their place they wore….he wasn't really sure what to call them. A waistband clung to the waist, though not tight enough to assure him it wouldn't fall down at the lightest touch. Strips of flimsy white fabric fell from the waistband down to cuffs at the ankle, giving the illusion of actually wearing pants while still leaving them very exposed. 

Daniel reached up to rub at a sore spot on the back of his head. "Where are we?"

Cameron shook his head. "Was hoping you knew."

"Where are our clothes?"

"Woke up like this a few minutes ago." Cameron responded. "Door's locked, no windows. What do you remember?"

Daniel stood, adjusting his _pants_ to attempt to retain some dignity. He frowned as he thought back. "We were in the shuttle, waiting for Sam to make contact."

Cam nodded. "Yeah, me too. "

Daniel inhaled deeply and let it out. As prison cells went, this was nicer than most. "Who do you think it is?"

"Well, I'm betting it isn't Ba'al." Cameron said. "Not his style."

"Not the Lucian Alliance either." Daniel observed dryly. He had a passing thought about something Vala had said and he wandered to the nearest wall, moving aside the layers of fabric to find solid stone. "Well, we aren't on a ship."

"What's that look?" Cameron asked as he approached.

"Something Vala said, about Castidians and Molarks in this …that area." Daniel shook his head.

"Aren't they the monk like people?" Cameron frowned at him, but before Daniel could answer, a door opened and a tall, stately woman glided into the room, her clothing barely covering her essentials and yet flowing and graceful at the same time. Her blue skin glistened and her bald head inclined to them as she stopped just inside the door.

"Good, it is well that you are awake. I had worried the Hunter's weapon had caused more damage than we were able to see."

Cameron took a step toward her. "Who are you and why are we here?"

"You may address me as Maless and you are here because I desire you to be here."

"You may, but we don't, so I suggest you give us back our clothes and let us go." Cameron growled, his hands on his hips, then crossed his arms in front of him, but neither looked particularly dangerous in those not-pants.

She smiled, though Daniel found it more predatory than anything. "Come, we will get started now."

"Started on what?" Daniel asked, but she waved a hand and turned and he found himself following, with Cam right beside him. The door opened into a hallway with exquisitely carved walls and they were led past several doors before one opened and they came into a circular room all in white, with chairs along the walls and in the center, on a raised platform, was what looked like a circular bed. 

"Do you have any idea what's going on?" Cameron asked as they stopped beside the bed.

Daniel shook his head and looked to their captor. "Excuse me, Maless…what is it that you want with us?"

She smiled that same predatory smile and dragged a chair closer to them before sitting dramatically. "This is just a test, so I can see how you perform."

"Perform?" Cameron asked.

"Both of you, sit on the bed."

"Wait a minute." Cameron held up a hand. "I think you need to explain."

Daniel's feet moved toward the first step up to the bed, though he was fairly sure he hadn't meant to move. There was a light buzzing in the back of his head and no matter how he tried he couldn't go back to Cameron's side.

She stood, walking up to Cameron, standing very close. Her hand was doing something and she whispered to him and when she stepped away, Cameron moved toward Daniel, and he could see what she had been doing, because Cameron was hard, his dick sticking up through the strips of material.

"That's better. Now then, kiss." 

Daniel sank to sit on the bed, Cameron right beside him, frowning, but he turned to look at her. "We don't…we're not…"

She raised an eyebrow and Cameron leaned closer to Daniel, his eyes closing as their lips brushed together.

"Mitchell!" Daniel's hand was on Cameron's chest and Daniel pulled the rest of himself back, except he didn't actually move. Cameron's hand rose up, caressing along Daniel's cheek and then cupping to the back of his head, pulling him in as he brought their mouths together again, his tongue sliding along Daniel's lips before pushing in.

Daniel's eyes closed and his body relaxed into the kiss, despite the way his heart was hammering and in the back of his mind was a voice repeating protests. "Stop." Daniel whispered the word as they separated briefly, before Cameron was pressing him back to the bed, laying over him. Cameron's cock pressed against Daniel's leg, rubbing in the crease of his hip and Daniel's cock stirred, despite the way everything inside him was screaming.

Cameron's mouth traveled down Daniel's neck, over his chest, and as his lips closed around a nipple, his hand found Daniel's cock and began stroking it. Daniel managed to get both hands on Cameron's chest, pushing against his weight. Cameron responded by tightening his grip on Daniel's cock.

"Mitchell!" Daniel pushed harder, struggling in earnest now to get out from under him, but his body responded sluggishly. "Get off me!"

Suddenly, the woman clapped twice and stood. Cameron stood, his face red, his cock still hard and sticking out. She smiled wide. "Yes, I like this struggle. You will rest now, and prepare. Tonight you will debut here. Come." 

Daniel sat up slowly, feeling the pull to follow her and trying to resist. It only lasted a moment before he was on his feet, falling into step beside Cameron, following her back to the room they had woken in. Cameron seemed to come back to himself a little, shaking his head and frowning at the woman. "Debut what?"

She patted his arm. "You will be stars here, my palakas. Tonight you will perform before the Pretorate."

"Perform what?" Cameron demanded, his voice a dark growl.

Her eyebrow lifted and that predatory smile came back to her face. "Tonight, dear palaka, you will rape your friend while we watch."

Daniel stood stunned as she swept from the room, the word echoing around in his head, conjuring long forbidden memories he had buried a lifetime ago. He clamped down on it, shoved it back behind it's wall and turned to face Cameron.

"Did she just say…" Cameron's voice trailed off as he shook his head and turned from the door, pacing to the back of the room and rubbing at the back of his head. 

"Yes, she did." Daniel said, following him. 

"No, because what I heard---" The red in Cameron's face deepened and he was shaking his head. "I…I couldn't…" He stopped, looking anywhere but at Daniel's face. "In there, I couldn't stop. I was screaming at myself to stop and I just…I couldn't."

Daniel nodded, sinking into one of the chairs. His heart was racing, his body hot and tight with fear he didn't want to acknowledge. "I know. I should have been able to….do something, but I couldn't. It was like I wasn't in control of my own body."

"Exactly like." Cameron paced to the door, then back. "We can't stay here. We need to get out of here."

"I'm not arguing." Daniel agreed. "What do you suggest?"

Cameron stopped pacing and looked at him. "I'm guessing reasoning with her is out of the question."

"Judging from our experience so far, I'm going to agree."

"You're too calm." Cameron went back to pacing. "How are you so calm?"

"I'm not." Daniel argued. In fact, he was pretty sure that if he let himself think about it, he would be in the same state, or worse. "I just don't see what good it will do us to freak out." 

"You don't see--Did you hear what she said?"

"I heard." Daniel responded.

"She expects me to---" Cameron gestured wildly at him. "…and you…."

"Won't be able to stop you." Daniel replied, breathing in deep and letting it out slowly. "I think she was controlling us somehow." 

"Well, I say we figure out how or figure out a way out or something." He went to the walls and started pulling on the fabric that covered it, revealing nothing but a grey stone surface. Daniel stood, though he was pretty sure they wouldn't find anything they could use, and joined him in exposing the walls.

Twenty minutes later, the walls were bare, and Cameron was cursing as he tried to pry the door open with a chair leg, then attacking the door with the wooden leg until he was huffing with the exertion and Daniel pulled him away. "Stop." He took the chair leg out of his hand and walked away. "Just…let's take a minute." 

Daniel threw the chair leg into the corner and scrubbed his hands over his face. It was a pretty safe bet that they were not getting out of this, at least not without help…and Sam wouldn't even begin to know where to look for them.

"Cameron, come here." Cameron was rubbing the back of his head. Daniel, turned him, his fingers brushing over the base of his neck, up to the place where his own head ached slightly. "There's something…" A small wound, closed, mostly healed, but under the skin there was…something. 

Cameron turned and grabbed him, examining the back of his head the same way. "She put something in our heads?"

"Would explain the control." Daniel offered. He licked his lips and exhaled. "Look, this isn't a conversation I ever wanted to have with you…but just…" He shook his head and sank to a seat on the bed. "I've…well, I mean…"

"Jackson." Cameron's face was red and his hands gestured for him to just spit it out.

"Okay, yeah. Right. I'm not a…virgin." He didn't look up. "I've had sex…with men…before."

The bed sank beside him as Cameron sat. "You have?"

Daniel nodded. "It's been a while, but yeah."

"That doesn't make this better." Cameron said, his voice soft.

Daniel looked at him. "I know."

"Well, if we're playing true confessions here. I should say that I have too. Also a long time ago, and only the one guy."

Daniel exhaled slowly. "Okay, so…we've both done this before. We just have to…"

"What? Pretend this is the same thing?" Cameron asked, standing again and pacing through the debris of their search.

"No, but…" Daniel stood too, crossing to where he was standing and grabbing his wrist, pulling him back when he would have pulled away. "Maybe we can…" He licked his lips, his eyes flicking over Cameron's face, trying to still the racing of his heart or the fear that hammered at his stomach. He lifted his hands to cup Cameron's face and shuffled still closer. Daniel let his lips brush over Cameron's and felt Cameron stiffen. "Trust me." Daniel murmured before closing his eyes and bringing their mouths together. 

Cameron didn't exactly loosen up, but his hands rose to Daniel's hips and his lips parted when Daniel swept his tongue across them. He deepened the kiss, let himself pretend that this was like it had been before. His mind flashed back to what that meant and he pushed it away, there was too much emotional baggage there. 

"Okay. Okay." Cameron murmured, stepping back slightly. "I get it." He nodded and blinked before licking his lips and offering Daniel a tight smile. "I get it."

Daniel nodded. "Okay. We'll get through this." He wasn't sure Cameron believed him, but then, he wasn't sure he did either. They pulled apart, separating to opposite ends of the room to sit and wait for the door to open again.

 

The room seemed much more stark this time, as Daniel was pulled into it, the light brighter, the chairs filled with men and women of different skin colors. Cameron stood waiting by the bed, his face set, even if his eyes were soft. 

Daniel had been pulled from their prison and taken to a place where he had been wiped down, bent over, his ass lubed up, and restraints put on his wrists before being given into the hands of someone who held a device up to the back of his head, making adjustments of some kind.

Now though, a nervous thrum beat through his body and he wasn't sure how much of it was him and how much was the device controlling him. He was led to the platform, his bound hands handed to Cameron. Daniel drew in a deep breath and tried to relax.

He wasn't prepared for the blow when it came, Cameron's hand crashing across his cheek. Pain exploded in his face as his head snapped to the side and before he could recover, Cameron was fisting a hand in his hair and shoving him to his knees.

Daniel's bound hands lifted, pushing ineffectively at Cameron's legs as Cameron dragged Daniel's head to his crotch, rubbing his face against his hardening cock. "Open your mouth." Cameron growled, the words oddly slow as if he was fighting them. Daniel pushed back against the hand that held him, turning his head, but that put the spectators to this humiliation in his line of sight. Cameron's cock was on his lips and Daniel struggled to pull away, but Cameron's free hand grabbed his nose and pinched it shut, holding him until he was forced to open his mouth to breathe.

Cameron's cock slid between his lips as they opened, pressing in until the head was up against the back of his throat. Daniel fought gagging, but Cameron wasn't waiting, his hips moving to slide his cock across Daniel's tongue.

He wanted to relax his throat, make it easier, but his body fought him, and when Cameron's hand released him, Daniel whimpered out "Please, stop."

Cameron punched him then, and Daniel felt his lip split, warm salty blood flooding his mouth. His limbs were heavy as Cameron dragged him toward the bed, shoving him down onto his back. Cameron's hands were hard as they pushed and shoved him until he was positioned where Cameron wanted him. Cameron's hands ripped the not-pants down easily, dropping them to the floor before he spread Daniel's legs open and pushed them up.

His cock was hard and rubbing along Daniel's ass. Memory flashed through him…memory from a lifetime ago, a man he'd thought of as a friend, a night when the world grayed out and his body betrayed him. Daniel shook his head, or thought he did. "No." He wasn't sure he said it out loud, but it echoed in his head, even as Cameron's cock pressed into him. It repeated again, and this time he knew it was out loud, the spectators he'd nearly forgotten stirring and murmuring as his voice shattered over the word.

Cameron's hips snapped and Daniel yelled again, his body tensing, his bound hands lifting in an effort to reach Cameron. Daniel squeezed his eyes shut, ignoring the fluid leaking from them and tried to remember that Cameron was being forced to do this, to relax so this would be easier, but that just brought up more memory and Andrew's voice growling at him to relax.

 _"You know you want what I'm giving you."_ Andrew's words snarled down at him from Cameron's mouth and sluggishly Daniel realized that this wasn't just his brain calling up memories of a similar experience.

Cameron's fingernails were digging into his skin, holding his legs up and out as his hips snapped in and out at a wicked pace. His skin was slicked with sweaty and he was grunting as he fucked into Daniel. The look on his face, the way his hands tightened …all of it was the same.

They weren't just forcing Cameron to rape him. They had somehow pulled a deeply buried memory and were making Cameron act it out. Daniel struggled against the control that was holding him passive, simulating the drugged out sensation that had left him no control over his body, but there wasn't anything he could do as Cameron bent his knees and forced them toward his chest, letting him fuck down deeper, harder.

At least it would be over soon. Daniel squeezed his eyes shut as Cameron's rhythm stuttered and his cock emptied itself into Daniel's ass. Cameron pulled out and stepped away and applause rippled around the room. By the time Daniel opened his eyes, Cameron's face was deeply red and he looked ready to beat someone.

They were called down the steps, to stand near the door as the spectators filed out, their eyes raking over them. When they were all gone, Maless handed Daniel his not-pants and gestured for them to follow. He fought the command as hard as he could, but Daniel's feet obeyed and he fell into step beside Cameron, back to their prison cell.

Someone had cleaned the place up while they were gone. She lifted a hand with a small scanner and waved it at each of them. It was almost as if he could feel a switch being thrown and his will released.

"You did well. I am much pleased. Food will be brought to you. Your next performance is in two hours."

Cameron lurched at her as she left, but the door was closed before he reached it. Daniel moved away, to the far side of the bed, sitting gingerly before pressing fingers to the tender cheekbone where Cameron had hit him.

"Hey." Cameron said to get his attention.

Daniel didn't turn, didn't move. He could feel Cameron hovering behind him. "I'm okay." Daniel said softly."

"Like hell."

Cameron came around the end of the bed, a hand lifting to turn Daniel's face so he could see the damage. Daniel didn't mean to cringe, but he did. "I'm not going to hurt you." Cameron said, his voice shaded with his own hurt.

"I know." Daniel whispered, squeezing his eyes shut and turning so Cameron could examine the damage. 

"I am so fucking sorry. I tried. I…" His finger brushed over the side of his lip that wasn't split before Daniel pulled away.

"I know. I did too." He tried to focus on regaining something of his dignity, shaking out the only garment he had to cover his body and putting his feet through the ankle cuffs. Cameron looked away as Daniel stood and pulled them up. "It's not your fault."

"Like hell." Cameron rubbed his face and stood, pacing away and back again. "I hit you, I …" He gestured at Daniel. "There was nothing I could do…just…"

"It's not your fault." Daniel repeated, though he pulled away when Cameron's hand came near him again. "Just…we should probably rest. If we have to…again…"

Behind them a door opened and a man with skin tinged green and purple pushed a cart into the room. It was filled with fruit and some sort of smoked meat with a pitcher of water.

Daniel closed his eyes and lay down as Cameron walked toward the cart, his stomach a tight knot. He didn't think he would sleep, but he hoped the dark would take him away, at least for a while.

 

Nightmares chased him up out of the little bit of sleep he'd been afforded. He'd lost track of the days, hours…it was a never ending cycle of sex and sleep and sex again…sometimes brutal and violent, other times warm and tender. They never had any control of it, never knew what exactly to expect.

Daniel slowly came aware of Cameron's body, spooned up behind his, an arm protectively thrown over Daniel's hip. He'd forgotten when that started, when they'd begun sharing the bed, when that had stopped seeming strange, when he'd started welcoming the warmth of another body, the touch of a hand on his skin.

He shifted, easing away from Cameron with the intention of getting up. Cameron wasn't sleeping though and his hand pressed against Daniel's stomach before it slipped back over his hip and Cameron rolled onto his back. "You okay?"

Daniel nodded, though they both knew it wasn't true. The last round had been particularly brutal and Daniel's body bore the marks of it. Not that Cameron didn't have his share of bruises, but Daniel's skin was mottled and welted. "Nightmares?" Cameron asked, one hand sliding up Daniel's back, warm and big and oddly comforting.

"Andrew." Daniel said softly. Behind him, Cameron shifted and sat up, instantly more aware.

"Tell me?"

Daniel nodded, though he'd resisted until that moment. "I knew him in college. We…flirted some, but it was never serious. I wasn't…." He shook his head. It didn't matter that he hadn't dated any guys before that, or that he wasn't even sure he was interested. He'd flirted and that was the truth. "Then I met a girl…Andrew didn't like that very much."

He swallowed around the memory, the feeling when he realized what had happened. "I was at a party, trying desperately to convince my date to leave, when Andrew showed up and handed me a beer. I let him convince me to go outside, let my date hang with her friends. Next thing I knew I was in some bedroom and I couldn't control my body very well."

Daniel shivered and stood, all but feeling that first blow all over again. "He kept me there all weekend, kept me drugged out of my mind." And their captors had made him relive every single moment of it at least once. 

Cameron slid off the bed, padding around on his bare feet, but keeping his distance. He already had some of it figured out, Daniel could tell. "And they made me replay it." It wasn't a question.

Daniel nodded. "Yeah. I mean, it was a long time ago…but I never told anyone…I just buried it, changed schools, never looked back. I dated a couple guys after that, but no one ever seriously."

Cameron lifted a hand, brushing gently against the bruise on his cheek. "I'm sorry."

Daniel turned his face, kissing Cameron's palm. "Not your fault."

"No, but I--" The door opened and they stepped apart, turning to find their captor smiling at them. "Come, come. It is time."

"We need a break." Cameron said, stepping slightly in front of Daniel as if to protect him. "Real sleep."

She raised an eyebrow, her hand lifting and Daniel could just about feel the switch that put them firmly under her control. They fell into step and followed her to the room where they made adjustments to the technology implanted in their heads.

"They have adjusted well, Maless. The feed will be strong." The tech finished with Cameron and turned to Daniel. "They are well matched."

"Yes, so I've seen. Even when not required, they maintain closeness. It is a good match." 

Daniel was about to try to ask what they meant when Maless frowned and pulled the tech away. There was a heated exchange in their native language, then Maless was snapping her fingers and Cameron and Daniel both fell into step behind her.

They were returned to their room without explanation, the door locked.

Cameron shook his head. "What was that about?"

"Hell if I know." Daniel responded, pacing away. "Sam." It occurred to him slowly, a vague image in his head. 

"Carter?" Cameron asked, turning to him.

Daniel nodded, not sure how he knew, but sure nonetheless. He glanced down at his nakedness and pulled the sheets off the bed, tossing one to Cameron and wrapping one around himself, just as he felt the familiar tingle of the transporter finding them. 

In seconds they found themselves on the bridge of the Daedalus, awkwardly holding sheets around themselves, blinking as Sam ordered the lieutenant at the controls to take them home. She was out of the chair and at their sides in a heartbeat. 

"You two okay?" Her worried eyes took in the bruises and the state of undress and widened. "Maybe we should get you to the infirmary."

Daniel wasn't going to argue and ducked around her with Cameron close behind him. Sam followed at a distance and he could almost feel her questions, but she didn't say anything, even when they got to the infirmary and escorted onto separate curtained off beds where they were each examined before being allowed to dress in scrubs and settled in to wait for test results.

Sam brought a chair between their beds and sat, looking like she wanted to say something, but not knowing where to start. 

Daniel cleared his throat. "So, how'd you find us?"

She seemed relieved to have a place to begin and nodded. "We got to the rendezvous and your cargo ship was there, but you weren't. There were some residual energy signatures that Vala said matched a weapon favored by a species of hunters."

Daniel frowned and looked up at the mention of her name. "Where is Vala?"

"She and Teal'c are on your cargo ship. We had two possible locations to search to find you." She sat back in the chair. "We found the hunter who found you two and he wasn't sure which sect of the Pretorate he sold you to."

"There are different sects?" Cameron asked. 

She nodded. "From what I understand they split over a century ago over an argument to do with…" Her face turned pink and she licked her lips. "…purity laws. The Kail believe that as long as their bodies remain pure, they themselves remain pure. The Juba believe that as long as their emotions remain pure, they themselves remain pure. Both sects practice a form of slavery they call Palak, which means something like 'the path of purity', though their use of it differs. The Kail use them to perform acts forbidden to them and they enjoy these acts through a neural link with the palaka. The Jaba, on the other hand, use similar technology to inhibit their emotion so that they can perform the same forbidden acts themselves."

Daniel's hand lifted to rub at the place on the back of his head where the device was implanted. If Sam knew that much, she knew enough to understand some of what they had been through. She cleared her throat and stood. "I…ah, should let you rest. We should be home in about fourteen hours."

She left them alone then and Daniel grimaced as he shifted on the bed, his body achy and sore. Cameron was looking at him, but Daniel couldn't read anything in his eyes. "I'm fine, Cam." Daniel said softly.

"Like hell." Cameron replied just as softly. He slipped off his bed and came to Daniel's, and without even thinking about it, Daniel made room for him, letting Cam slide in beside him and spoon up to his back, pulling Daniel back against his chest. "But you will be." Cameron whispered in his ear, his lips warm against Daniel's skin. "Get some sleep."

It was comfortable and safe and Daniel didn't waste any thought on how or why that was, just let the command and his exhaustion, pull him under.

 

"The good news is, despite the assorted bumps, bruises and other assorted minor wounds, you are both physically fine and I'm going to release you from the infirmary for some good old fashioned R&R for the next few weeks." Dr. Lam said as she set down her chart on Daniel's bed.

"I sense a but coming." Daniel said dryly.

She inclined her head slowly. "But, so far we have not found a way to remove the technology that was implanted in your brains. Not without killing you anyway." She crossed her arms. "There doesn't seem to be any signal coming from it and it doesn't seem to be controlling your actions. Right now we are just attempting to analyze the risk to your health and well-being if we leave them. So for the time being, you're restricted to base."

Cameron was out of bed almost before she finished speaking. "Anything is better than spending another day laying here in this bed, no offense, Doc."

"Just take it easy, okay?"

"I promise." Cameron said, slapping a hand to Daniel's shoulder. "Come on, let's get some lunch."

Daniel stood and followed Cameron, at least until they reached the hall where they both maintained quarters for those times when going home just wasn't an option. "I'm going to grab a shower." Daniel said as he reached his door. 

"That sounds good. " Cameron agreed, grinning at him before disappearing behind his own door. 

Daniel stripped down, dropping his scrubs to the floor and pausing in the bathroom of his quarters, turning to trace the worst of the bruising in the mirror. Most of it had started to fade, but there were distinct fingerprint smudges of deep black on each of his hips and across the front of his shoulders that still looked as if they'd just been made.

He turned away from the mirror and started the water, letting it run until it was steaming hot before stepping in and letting the water run over his body. They'd both been bathed once all of the exams and tests had been completed, but the water was something he needed to feel clean again. In the days since they'd been rescued, he'd begun to reconcile what had happened, pushing the violence back into the hole it had crawled out of, though he was finding himself recoiling several times when men were too close or moved in certain ways.

Daniel scrubbed at his hair, then his skin. What he couldn't reconcile was the feeling of warmth in his stomach when Cameron touched him, the feeling when Cameron was there, the way his body responded when their skin touched. Part of him knew it had more to do with the technology inside his brain than any natural attraction. Another part of him also knew that Cameron Mitchell was exactly the kind of man that he had always been attracted to, he'd just put away that part of himself when he'd come to work for the military. 

He rinsed off and turned the water off, stepping out of the shower to dry himself. He wrapped the towel around his waist and stepped out of the bathroom, stopping as Cameron smiled sheepishly at him. His hair was wet, like he'd showered too, but he was wearing a t-shirt and a pair of sweats.

Daniel smiled. "Cam?"

He shrugged. "I just…" He sighed, reaching for Daniel, his hand sliding along his neck and behind his head, drawing Daniel closer. His lips brushed over Daniel's and after only the slightest hesitation, Daniel opened his mouth, inviting him to go further. Cameron's tongue filled his mouth, caressing against his before withdrawing again. Cameron ended the kiss, his forehead pressed to Daniel's. "I've wanted to do that since we left the Daedalus."

"It isn't real." Daniel murmured, though he didn't pull away.

"It feels real." Cameron responded. His next kiss was deeper, more tongue, more need…a need Daniel could feel down into his stomach, warmth uncoiling inside him. Cameron's hands slipped over his skin, down his sides to his hips, pulling Daniel closer until there was no denying they were both feeling very aroused. "Tell me to stop." Cameron whispered, pulling back enough to meet Daniel's eyes. "I will."

Daniel licked his lips, tasting Cameron on them and wanting more. "Don't stop." Daniel whispered back, guiding Cameron toward the bed. He was still pretty sure this was the technology in their heads, driving toward fulfilling the last programming it had received, but at that moment he wasn't sure it mattered.

His hands caught on Cameron's waist band, sliding it down enough to free his awakening cock as Cameron lay back slowly. Daniel's towel fell as he climbed up on the bed, straddling over Cameron's knees, his hardening cock brushing Cameron's.

Daniel took his cock in hand, then Cameron's, slowly rubbing up them, his eyes caught on Cameron's. His hand moved slowly and Cameron's hips moved with him, his hands reaching up for Daniel, sliding up his arm as he sat up. Cameron's hand covered Daniel's, taking over the stroking of Daniel's cock as his lips found Daniel's mouth. 

Cameron kissed his way down Daniel's jaw, nuzzling into his neck, sucking and licking as his hand continued to work Daniel's cock until Daniel's whole body was on fire with the need to come. Daniel pulled back, moving to the side, cradling his cock, not sure what he wanted exactly, but Cameron seemed to understand, shifting himself until he was on his knees, reaching back for Daniel, guiding himself back.

Daniel rubbed the head of his cock over Cameron's hole, holding his breath as he pressed in and Cameron pressed back. It was slow, with no lube and no foreplay, but Cameron pushed back steadily until Daniel was fully inside him. Cameron's weight fell on Daniel's knees, his head dropping back to Daniel's shoulder, his mouth open with needy sounds falling from his lips.

For a moment neither of them moved, and when Cameron did, it was just as slowly. He rocked forward, then back. Daniel turned his head, catching Cameron's mouth, licking over his lips as Cameron moaned his pleasure. Daniel slipped a hand over Cameron's hip, circling his cock and letting Cameron's own movement slide his cock through his fist.

"Fuck, Daniel." Cameron murmured, flexing his hips and arching forward as he increased his speed slightly. Daniel kissed over the back of his neck, driving forward into his back stroke, his cock ready to come. As Daniel's orgasm started, Cameron groaned loudly, his own cock beginning to spill into Daniel's hand.

When they had both finished, they sat still for a minute, Daniel still inside Cameron's ass. Daniel was the first to move, pulling out and easing himself off the bed before heading into the bathroom. He wet a washcloth and cleaned his hand and cock, before rinsing it and taking it out to Cameron to wipe his ass. 

Cameron stood and pulled Daniel to him, kissing him soundly and grinning him. "That was…."

Daniel couldn't help but smile back. "It was." It wasn't real, and they both knew it, but it felt real enough, even now as Cameron kissed him again.

"Do we need to talk about this?" Cameron asked as he stepped back to find his pants.

Daniel opened his mouth to say something, then shook his head. "What if they can't take the technology out and this doesn't….wear off?"

Cameron grinned as he pulled his sweats up over his cock. "I can think of worse things than wanting you in my bed."

Daniel could feel himself blushing and turned away slightly. "So…this is okay with you?"

Cameron's hand was on his shoulder, turning him. "Tell me to stop, and I will." His eyes were all soft concern and Daniel could feel his blush deepening, his stomach warm and something comfortable seemed to settle into him.

He leaned the small distance to Cameron's lips, kissing him lightly. "Don't Stop."


End file.
